


Breach Detected

by Epsilon_Church



Series: Shatter Squad [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: No violence or anything, Prologue, just dudes being research buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Church/pseuds/Epsilon_Church
Summary: Wash had never been close with Epsilon, things were always kind of weird between them, but he knew that there was no good reason for his old dark web research links to start pinging in the middle of the night.He knew that no matter what Epsilon had said he was a paranoid man and he had set up those warning systems for a reason.If someone really was triggering the alerts then there was definitely a problem.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: Shatter Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932337
Kudos: 10





	Breach Detected

**Author's Note:**

> i lied gfh gets a sequel
> 
> edit: i am literally going fucking insane when the fucK do they plan to release ZERO. rt is a shit hole company we know just give us rvb!!!! pleasssseee!!!

To say that York was a pain in the ass to work around was an understatement.

When that man wanted to get something done he had to first slap his hands on everything in close range, murmur a few things about how he didn’t have time for this and ask Delta approximately seven thousand different questions.

Wash was in awe of how  _ this _ was Carolinas type.

He didn’t know her that well - at least not the way that Tucker did - but he liked to think that working with someone for four years gave him a sort of insight into their personality. If he knew anything about Carolina he knew that there had to be a reason for why she was suddenly insisting on them digging through all of her father's files and putting traces on all of Epsilon's old dark web routings.

He wasn’t mad that she wasn’t letting him on things, or telling him exactly why she was constantly ducking off on convert ops with Tex - he was just kind of glad that those two were finally getting along. If Carolina and Tex had both decided not to tell him something then he was fine not knowing, it was probably dangerous anyways and Wash had had more than enough danger in his lifetime. 

What worried him was that York didn’t know either.

As much as Wash just wanted a nap and a cold beer he also knew that York not knowing and coming to him in the middle of the night to dig through old paper files -  _ who even uses paper anyway? _ \- wasn’t a good sign. 

If Carolina wasn’t telling  _ YORK  _ things that meant that York knew exactly what he did and all Wash knew was that something was going on.

He didn’t like it when things were going on.

Wash had never been close with Epsilon, things were always kind of weird between them, but he knew that there was no good reason for his old dark web research links to start pinging in the middle of the night. He knew that no matter what Epsilon had said he was a paranoid man and he had set up those warning systems for a reason. If someone really was triggering the alerts then there was definitely a problem.

He knew that whatever Carolina's reasoning for making them go through this stuff was intricately linked to York coming to him to go through mostly redacted paper files from PFL and highlight things and  _ that _ was also intricately linked to Epsilon's pings.

“Hey Dee,”

Yorks gravelly voice cut through the silence that had fallen over the two men. 

_ He’s asking Delta something again. _

“I keep seeing this word  _ Shatter _ repeated over and over, any idea what that means.”

Wash straightened up, he had seen that too.

“You’ve been seeing that word too?”

“Yeah, it's like the only word that some entirely redacted pages have left.”

Wash reached for a stack of files, intending to grab one of them to prove how often he was seeing the word.

Before his fingers made contact with the heavy stack of paper, a sharp ping and an accompanying voice cut through the darkness like a knife.

  
“ _ Breach detected.” _

**Author's Note:**

> this series wont officially start until after rvb zero comes out and ive had time to digest it sio dont expect book one to start until november at the latest


End file.
